


Whining. (Ryden fluff/slight angst)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Brendon, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Ryan feeds off attention, SFW DDLB, ddlb, little Ryan, sfw ageplay, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is trying to work, but Ryan keeps interrupting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whining. (Ryden fluff/slight angst)

"Daaaaddddyyyyy!"

A loud whine erupted from the bedroom, causing Brendon to sigh and turn off the synthesizer he was currently using. He'd been trying to get a new tune out for the past three hours, but Ryan kept interrupting him.

Nonetheless, he went upstairs anyway, and walked into the larger-than-needed bedroom. He found Ryan sitting on the floor, skirt bunched up from moving the wrong way like it always was, a pout on his face.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Brendon asked as he sat down in front of the older. Ryan only kept pouting, muttering out a grumpy, "I can't find my sippy cup." He crossed his arms and pulled his knees to his chest, bunching up his orange skirt even more.

Brendon sighed quietly and stood up, searching around the room for his baby boy's cup. He rolled his eyes when he found it hidden under the massive pile of his stuffies.

"Here it is baby, I'll fix you some juice and then I have to get back to work." He said tiredly as he trudged out of the room. Ryan grinned, immediately jumping up and following.

As soon as the cup was filled with apple juice, Brendon kissed the lanky boy's forehead and went back downstairs.

Approximately ten minutes later, another louder whine came from the kitchen where Brendon had left Ryan.

"Daddy!!!"

Brendon groaned this time, but went upstairs anyway. He saw Ryan with his thumb in his mouth, tears in his eyes as he held out his other hand. On it was a small, bloody cut.

Brendon sighed, taking Ryan's wrist gently. "What'd you do, baby?" He asked, leading the boy to the sink. He hiccuped, voice coming out distorted from his thumb being in his mouth.

"I t-tried to be a b-big boy a-and cut my o-own orange, b-but then th-the knife slipped, a-and then the j-juice g-got in the boo-boo, and it hurts, Daddy!" Ryan cried, more tears streaming down his cheeks.

Shaking his head, Brendon shushed his little boy and held his hand under the stream of water. "This is gonna sting for a minute, kitty.." He said, and Ryan cringed at the feeling. 

Brendon grabbed a bandaid, the cut wasn't very big after all, and placed it over the irritated wound, kissing Ryan's hand gently and then his forehead. Afterwards, he went back downstairs.

The next time, Ryan hadn't even gotten the entire word out whenever Brendon made his way back upstairs. 

"What is it now?" He asked, an unintentional bitterness to his voice that made himself cringe. "I bwoke my cwayon..." Ryan still had his thumb in his mouth from earlier, and he held out a broken purple crayon.

Purple was his favorite color, he couldn't possible go on without the crayon.

Brendon grunted, and began grabbing up all the things that Ryan had been using off the kitchen table in front of him.

Sippy cup, coloring books, crayons, paci, and Geo, who was a bear stuffie that Ryan took everywhere. Brendon then grabbed his little boy's hand and lead him downstairs, an action to which he mindlessly followed behind.

Brendon placed all the things on the floor a few feet away from his recording area, and sat Ryan down beside them.

"Alright. You, stay here, I have work to do, little boy. This way if you feel the need to interrupt me again, I won't have to go back and forth." The younger grouched, before plopping back down rather aggressively in his desk chair.

Ryan nodded, despite Brendon not being able to see him anymore, and went back to coloring in his My Little Pony coloring book, tugging at the bottom of his skirt and still silently fussing over the purple crayon.

"D-Daddy?" Ryan called out about five minutes later, voice small and innocent sounding.

"What, Ry, what is it?!" Brendon nearly shouted. A look of regret immediately graced his features when he turned around in his chair. He was greeted with his baby boy's pretty face, except now his eyes were red and puffy and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

He stuffed his thumb back into his mouth, and curled up on the floor. "P-Pay attention to me..." He whimpered, pulling at the pumpkin-colored fabric of his skirt.

Brendon immediately frowned and got down on the floor, grabbing Ryan's face and kissing all over. He had been working a lot lately, and it never did occur to him that Ryan had been doing all this on purpose because he needed attention.

He pulled his little boy into his lap, burying his face in his hair. "I'm so sorry baby boy, I should have noticed, I should have taken a break, I should have paid more attention to you..." He whispered, voice cracking. Ryan sobbed.

"I kn-know you're busy, b-but I just m-miss my Daddy!" He cried as tears soaked Brendon's shirt. "I know baby, I know..." Brendon's voice was hushed as he petted Ryan's hair, "I'm here now baby, its okay..."


End file.
